Idina Have You Met You?
by Elphiex03
Summary: This is a one shot of what would happen if Mrs.Menzel herself were to met, well..herself. I wasent exsactly sure where to put this, but I put it in Wicked becuase, it sort of sums it up, Please be easy with me im new :D


Idina Have You Met You?

Idina woke up exhausted from her performance in Union last night. She went into the kitchen in her hotel for a snack. She rummaged through the cupboards and found twizlers.

"Mmmmm" She mummerd to herself and took them with her to bed. She turned on the T.V. And flicked though the channels until she found Rent. It was on her entrance on the motorcycle

"..I never did learn how to ride that thing...ugh look at me I look so conceded, I do look pretty though" She smiled to herself. She watched it for a while until she got bored of watching herself. She turned the channel to find Enchanted on; it was at the ending where she turned into a cartoon.

"Wow they did a really good job, I didn't think I could pull of cartoon" She said, as she kept talking to herself. Once again she turned the channel hoping not to see her again. But yet again she did, there was a Wicked documentary on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? It's not like it's my birthday or something! And I KNOW I'm not that popular. Ugh I give up on T.V." She Turned it off, and eventually just went to bed.

Idina woke up in...well she wasn't exactly sure. She was in an old beat up apartment on a couch, and when she turned around she saw herself in another one. She slowly got up and went to what seemed to be her. She knelt near her and examed her sleeping body and couldn't help but noticing her look. She had Black curly hair and was wearing all leather. She looked like she got knocked out from a party.

Idina shook her lightly and she stirred.

"Hello" Idina said softly with a smile.

The woman looked at her confused.

"Did we sleep together? I knew I wasn't desperate after Joann I mean look at you, your hot."The woman said drowsily

"..Joann? No way" Idina Said to herself. "Um, no we didn't sleep together, I just woke up here, how, I'm still trying to figure out, I'm Idina, you?" She asked

"Maureen" She replied

"MAUREEN? As in Maureen Johnson?" Idina asked with a tint of urge in her voice.

"yes...why you know me? it must have been from one of my shows I me-"

"No No! this isn't real, I am not going crazy…ok so let me guess you have really good friends named, mark, roger , Collins, and Mimi?" Idina asked freaking out.

"What are you my stalker?!" Maureen asked backing away slowly.

"No I'm Not your stalker! I am you!" Idina said "I played you in a musical back in 96 I played you Maureen Johnson, the sexy bi girl."

"You think I'm sexy?" Maureen asked intrigued.

"No! I Mean yes! I mean…THAT'S NOT THE POINT! IM GOING CRAZY!" Idina yelled

"hey, hey calm down, sit do-"

POOF

Idina woke up again. "Phew" she said in relief but then saw her was in a field and there were animals surrounding her. And A woman with long luxurious dark brown hair. The woman saw her and ran over to her.

"Oh my goodness are you ok?" The mysterious woman asked.

"It depends on what you call ok." She hafly said to herself and to the lady.

"I'm Nancy, you?" She said

"Nancy? Ok and you're going to bring me to your prince?" Idina asked sarcastically

"well...I was intending to is that ok?"Nancy asked confused.

Idina Just sat up and started to rub her temples rocking back and forth repeating "I am not going crazy, I am not going crazy"

Nancy took the side of her waist and helped her to stand up. "Come on, let's go inside and get you some tea."

They went inside and Idina was shocked (if she couldn't be anymore already) This place was gigantic.

"Oh hello my dear" Said a man coming Nancy's way and kissed her." And other beautiful lady "and the man took Idina's hand and kissed it

"Dear this is, this is, um who are you?" Nancy asked

"Idina, Idina Menzel" She said

"Um Nancy, do you see a strange resemblance between you and id-"

"Yes, Yes there is, because ONCE AGAIN! I am you I played you " Idina said frustrated

"Played me?'

"Yes played you, your life is a MOVIE and SOMEHOW right now this is REALITLY, because IM LOSING IT!" Idina said breathing deeply.

"No, No it's o-"

POOF

Idina once again woke up and sighed until she saw she was in another palace, except in a lounging chair. She stood up hoping nothing out of the ordinary ofcorse wasn't surprised when she saw a bed on the other side of the room with a woman raped up in a man's arms. She got closer when the woman stirred. When Idina got close enough she noticed the woman was green, and noticed that the man looked a lot like..like Norbert (Leo Butz)

The green woman sat up strait shaking the man's are "Fiyero Fiyero, wake up!" she whisperd into his ear. He woke up groggy "What's wrong Fae?" He asked

"Look!" The green woman pointed to Idina.

"Oh..I see, um hello, Do we know you?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh no no you don't know me but I know you. Please don't interrupt. Let me guess, Elphaba Thropp right? And Fiyero Tiggular, you were engaged to A woman of the name Glinda Upland right?, but you were in love with her? OH trust me YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Idina yelled at the top of her lungs. And she started to sob, loudly.

"wait, wait hold on a second what are you talking about?" Elphaba said trying to calm down this hysterical woman.

" I know this won't make sense to you, but you life is a musical..ok well first It was a book but ANYWAY! I played you in this musical, I was Elphaba." Idina said

" um..ok well I'm sorry to hear that..I guess? But then why are you so upset?

"Because don't you find it a little strange that in my world, your world is just fantasy? I've been seeing every role I've played in the past 20 mins. Face to face." Idina sais hysterical "And they just don't stop!, I'm probably gunna wake up again and become Vera rivkin!"

"Um..well I don't..exactly know how to respond to that all I can say is maybe things will get better." Elphaba said with a small smile.

"Thanks Elphie" Idina said in a small voice

"Oh please don't call me Elphie, I miss Glinda so much." Elphaba said sadly" and it's kinda weird coming from someone I don't know"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little more than confused right now I feel like I'm going crazy and now I'm talking to my alternate self." Idina said. She got quiet for a while just thinking and wondering if this crazy trip will ever end. Then she looked up at Fiyero she was amazed at how much he looked like Norbert, she missed him, but then she studied him" Wait a second, aren't you suppose to be a scarecrow?" Idina asked

"Oh well, I was but Fae found a spell, and changed me back" He said with a smile .

"I see..I can't believe I just asked that, it doesn't matter it's not real, or is it? What is real and what's fake? What the hell is what any more, first I see myself in leather pants then I see myself a princess then I See My Self GREEN!? WHEN WILL THE WORLD GO BACK TO NORMAL! WHY AM I SO CRAZY?! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?I Can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! AHHH-"

POOF

"AHHHHH" Idina screamed she woke up in sweat. She looked around franticly and saw..everything was ok, nothing was wrong, she was back in her hotel, and she looked on the T.V. and saw Home Improvement was on NickNite . Her skin was not green, she was not wearing leather pants, and she wasn't married to a prince she was just..Idina . "I'm NEVER eating before I go to bed again."


End file.
